A Magical Kind of Love
by xeveningx
Summary: Midoriya is excited about his and Todoroki's first date at the 'Happiest Place on Earth.' And the day before their date, both find themselves in the mood for some magical songs to sing along to that remind them of what they've gone through to be together. Oneshot. Sonfic (first half).


Excitement couldn't begin to describe what Midoriya Izuku felt at the mere thought of what was to come tomorrow. Unbelievably, after being together for a few months, he and Todoroki were going to go out on a date. Their first date. And thinking of where they would go only made him all the happier. Midoriya would have never thought that the mere idea of going on a date at Tokyo Disney would make him so giddy. It almost seemed too perfect.

Despite meaning that there'd be more people, the big crowd also meant that there'd be too many for anybody to focus on them. Being meek as he was, Midoriya admitted that it got tiring to always worry of who would see them. It wasn't that he was ashamed. On the contrary, he couldn't be more in love or happy about being together with Todoroki. But they were still students and heroes-in-training, which meant that a lot of things could be taken out of context by the click-baity media. And it worried Midoriya that because of that Todoroki would get in terrible trouble with his father. But going to such a huge amusement park meant that they wouldn't be the center of attention. They could be together and not worry about the rest of the world for the whole day.

Unable to keep the giddiness from bursting, Midoriya muffled it as best as he could by turning on the shower and jumping in. The cold water surprised him but as it warmed and his body accustomed to the changing temperature, his thoughts wandered again. Music from his phone drifted in from where he'd placed it. Nobody else showered this late at night so it allowed him to listen to whatever he wanted without anybody hearing. And with his mind so set on his date tomorrow, Midoriya decided that setting the mood early wouldn't hurt.

The first couple of songs that came on from the Disney station he picked on his app were ones from movies he hadn't particularly seen— _must be new ones_ , he supposed—so he simply hummed along as he showered. The third one that came on, though, was from one he'd recently seen courtesy of the girls' wanting to spend some bonding time with the class by having a movie night in the dorms common room. An old classic that even a hero otaku like him should know, Ashido had said. _Beauty and the Beast_ was the name. The movie aptly named and its main song even more so.

He'd liked both enough to have the song in repeat a few times while studying and it'd eventually stuck in his head, lyrics and all. So as the first verse came on, Midoriya let his voice softly go along with it.

" _Tale as old as time  
_ _True as it can be  
_ _Barely even friends  
_ _Then somebody bends  
_ _unexpectedly."_

Midoriya knew why he'd loved the song so much and why it stuck to him so easily. Although the story was far from what their situation had ever been like, he could hear the story of their relationship very so much in the simple lyrics of the gentle song.

They'd started as nothing but classmates, turned to sudden rivals during the sports festival, and then to friends because of it. Barely even friends indeed. And even though Todoroki confessing so bluntly out of the blue shocked him, it made him realize what his own admiration and friendship had blossomed into. Unexpected didn't even being to describe it.

As the song played on, he absentmindedly sang along with it, his voice a tiny bit louder.

" _Just a little change  
_ _Small to say the least  
_ _Both a little scared  
_ _Neither one prepared  
_ _Beauty and the beast."_

Midoriya never thought that what he'd done during the sports festival was anything special. It'd simply been a deep-seated need to help Todoroki since it saddened him greatly to see him so hurt and pained by his own past. But Todoroki saw it differently, he said as much when Midoriya asked him for the first time why he'd fallen in love with him.

"Your words...what you did...it saved me from becoming exactly what I was fighting so hard to avoid" he'd said with the quiet sincerity only he was capable of. "In that moment, for the smallest of instances, I felt...lighter. And I realized afterwards and as more time passed that it hadn't been just your words that made me feel that way. It was you. Everything about you. And by then, I just knew."

His heart fluttered simply at remembering his words. So heartfelt. So sincere.

As his mind wondered, he continued to mindless sing along, the song reaching it's chorus.

" _Tale as old as time  
_ _Tune as old as song  
_ _Bittersweet and strange  
_ _Finding you can change  
_ _ **Learning you were wrong."**_

The fluttering of his heart stopped as an all too familiar voice came over the sound of rushing water and his own voice. Mossy green eyes frantically came to the curtain that separated the shower from the outside and there, outlined by the shine of the lights was a tall and all-too familiar silhouette.

" _T-T-T-T-T-Todoroki-kun?"_ His voice was a mere mutter that failed to be heard over the noise of the running water and playing music. Even so Midoriya could've sworn that Todoroki's head tilted ever so slightly towards him as if looking over his shoulder. The music played on though, and as the fanfare died down and a soft harp plucked the melody, the singer's voice drowned in comparison to Todoroki's voice as he monotonically sang along.

" **Winter turns to spring  
** **Famine turns to feast  
** **Nature points the way  
** **Nothing left to say  
** **Beauty and the beast."**

His deep voice barely kept up with the high notes hit by the song but it was soft and gentle— _like him._ Still embarrassed but feeling a tad bit of courage surge him, Midoriya poked his hand past the shower curtain and sought out Todoroki's hand by following the outline of his arm. His fingers clumsily grasp out unable to discern the depth but when a warm hand took his and entwined their fingers together, Midoriya's lips curved into a trembling smile. He caught the tail end of the song, his heart beating in tandem to it as well as to the faint beating he felt from their held hands.

" _Certain as the sun  
_ _Raising in the east  
_ _Tale as old as time  
_ _Song as old as rhyme  
_ _Beauty and the beast."_

He half-muttered, half-sung the lyrics, the hand he held getting ever warmer and its grip on his ever tighter. And as the song became softer and the last lines came, Midoriya heard the deep sound of Todoroki's voice mingled with his.

" _ **Tale as old as time  
**_ _ **Song as old as rhyme  
**_ _ **Beauty and the beast."**_

The song ended and another began. Neither released their joint hands, not even when Midoriya turned off the water or when Todoroki completely lowered the volume of Midoriya's phone. Surprised by this, Midoriya poked his head out of the shower curtain but regretted it the moment he saw Todoroki's smiling face that sent his heartbeat into overdrive. In an attempt to calm his racing heart, Midoriya tried to make idle chatter to deviate from what just happened—and definitely from the fact that he was currently naked and soaking wet _right in front of Todoroki-kun!_

"T-T-Todoroki-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to double check with you about the time tomorrow for when we departed but you weren't in your room. You weren't in the common room either, so I surmised the only probable place would be here. And when I heard the shower on, I thought I'd just wait for you but ended coming inside uninvited." Stormy gray and sea glass blue eyes looked askance, hiding a bit of the small flush on his cheeks, to land where he'd placed Midoriya's phone before coming back to meet his mossy green. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes!" he squeaked out almost instantly and flushed at how his voice cracked slightly. He tried and failed to cover his reddened face with one hand, his eyes frantic again before deciding to come back to meet Todoroki's mismatched gaze. "...very much...actually."

The smile that came to Todoroki's lips then was small but it reached his eyes, making them gleam in the faint light. "I am too." A pair of somewhat icy fingers took his chin and before Midoriya could think about what was happening, Todoroki leaned in to press their lips together. It was gentle and soft, blissfully so, and it made Midoriya's head spin. Todoroki pulled back almost reluctantly and pressed his forehead against his, the whisper of a smile still left on his lips. "Very much so."

Backing up a few steps and picking up their joint hands, he turned them to have Midoriya's facing him and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles before facing him again. "If you're done, I'll wait outside to walk you back to your room if that's alright with you."

Still a bit dazed, Midoriya could only mumble a faint 'mm' as a response. Todoroki released his hand then and walked out of the bathroom to allow him some space to change. Once the door clicked closed, the jumbled pieces of his mind clicked together again and a mad blush bloomed across his freckled face that reached his ears. Not wanting to waste time, he hurried to change and get to Todoroki. He waited outside as he said he would and Midoriya, in an attempt to hide his ever present flushing face, had his towel over his head.

The walk back to his room was short and as he stepped inside, Midoriya felt the same sinking feeling in his stomach that he got every time they came to say goodnight to each other. He hated having to say goodbye, even if only for the night.

Turning to face Todoroki, the threshold of the door separating them, he managed a smile. "Well, we better get some sleep since we're planning to leave so early tomorrow."

"Right."

But neither moved from their spot.

"Um, Todoroki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you not going back to your room?"

"I am," he assured him, "Just...allow me to look at you for a while longer. Just enough to last me the night."

"The night?" Midoriya asked genuinely puzzled.

Todoroki nodded slowly before leaning in and letting his head fall onto Midoriya's shoulder. At the sudden contact, Midoriya jumped from the surprise but couldn't say it wasn't welcomed. Hot and cold hands reached around to hold his waist and bring him flush against Todoroki. Despite the openness, neither seemed to mind and instead lost themselves in each other.

It took Todoroki a few heartbeats and a deep breath before he replied. "It's colder when I'm not with you somehow, and I can't get any warmer no matter what I do. My quirk doesn't help either. But this…" Another deep breath and the feeling of his hot breath so close to his skin made him shiver, "it makes it so much warmer."

Forgetting everything else, Midoriya reached around and held Todoroki closer, cradling his head against his own neck. And as Todoroki's own warmth surged through him, making his heart swell all the more, Midoriya allowed his mind and heart to speak in unison and unfettered.

"...then stay for tonight…"

As if unable to believe his words, Todoroki lifted his head to stare at Midoriya, his eyes somewhat wide as if asking what he couldn't out loud. Although aware of what he'd just said, Midoriya drew from the ever-piling courage inside him to keep from retracting his words and instead reinforced them.

"Stay."

Todoroki didn't need to be told twice. The long strides he took got him inside Midoriya's room almost instantly and one of his hands reached back to close the door behind them. Once inside, Midoriya, back to his flustered self, struggled to get the clingy Todoroki into bed with him but managed to eventually. Although nervous and with his heart hitting violently against his ribcage, the mere fact of having Todoroki so close to him made him calm and nervous in equal measures. But all that quieted and got pushed to the back of his mind when Todoroki reached out to embrace him and pull him closer to him, letting his head lay at the crook of his neck.

Midoriya felt Todoroki's soft breathing against the top of his head. "Warm."

 _Not just warm._ Midoriya couldn't describe it but it was much more than that. It calmed him, having Todoroki so close, and he snaked his own arms around him to hold him closer before laying his head against his chest.

No, not just warm. For every little thing about him that made him feel the way he did couldn't simply be described with 'warmth.' If he had to pick a word for how Todoroki made him feel—what his touch, his voice, just _everything_ about him did to him— it would have to be... _magical._

"...Izuku...I love you…"

His heart skipped several beats, almost stopping at hearing Todoroki softly say his name and those wonderful words. He'd done that before, all those times when it was just the two of them, and every single time he did felt like the first time he ever had. He must've said it while half-asleep if his even breathing was anything to go by. But that he'd said that without even knowing made it even more meaningful somehow.

Tightening the hold around him, Midoriya buried his face against Todoroki's chest further and took a deep breath to settle himself to sleep. Before it claimed him though, he whispered a soft reply.

"I love you too, Shouto-kun."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Forgive my ever fleeting mind for writing this instead of focusing on my other wips! Good news is that this is only a oneshot xD_

 _Next time I upload, it'll be a chapter for both Curse of Ursus and for The Meanderer. Also, I'm working on a story for bnha in the background as well. I might write more fluffy pairing oneshots some other time, though, since this one was very fun to write :D_


End file.
